


Until We Meet Again

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joohyun’s flight is delayed, she doesn’t expect to pass the time meeting Park Sooyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a pinch hit for the 2015 Red Velvet Exchange on livejournal. Also, this is more of a platonic relationship with a potential for something more.

“Not my flight, please not my flight,” Joohyun pleads quietly to herself, eyes scanning the large computer screen listing flight statuses. She’s already been at the airport for two hours, giving herself plenty of time to check in her baggage and go through security, and doesn’t enjoy the thought of spending even more time here if her flight is delayed.

A feminine voice over the intercom announced a few minutes ago that a few flights had been delayed due to poor weather at arrival locations, giving Joohyun a sinking feeling that hers is one of the few.

Joohyun ignores the small crowd around her, instead looking for her flight, hoping to see the green ‘On Time’ next to it.

However, luck isn’t in her favor, and when her 9:30pm flight to Incheon comes up, it’s with a red ‘Delayed’.

“Oh, come on,” she groans, resisting the urge to lower her head in defeat. It’s not like she had pressing plans that this delay will get in the way of, but it doesn’t mean she wants to spend more time at the airport than necessary.

“Your flight delayed too? Or was it cancelled?” A voice questions next to her, sticking out amongst the sea of discontent. When Joohyun turns around, a tall willowy female is staring at her, friendly smile stretched across thin lips.

“Delayed,” she replies, giving a wry smile in return.

The female nods, “That sucks. Mine was delayed too.”

Normally Joohyun would only be polite at best with strangers, but there was something about this female that had her wanting to know more.

“Where are you heading? Anywhere still in the country?”

This earns her a chuckle, the other’s mouth stretching into an even wider smile. “No, I’m heading for Beijing. I’m studying abroad for my last year in high school.”

 _Last year in high school_ , so she was a couple years younger than Joohyun, who was studying at university.

“That’s neat,” Joohyun smiles, hoping she sounds encouraging. She suddenly becomes aware of the crowd around her, quite a few people upset after learning that their flight is one of the ones delayed. While she wants to keep talking to the other, she doesn’t want to do it in this crowd.

“I’m Joohyun,” she introduces.

“Joohyun, that’s a pretty name.” The female’s smile widens. “I’m Sooyoung.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sooyoung.” Joohyun looks around, seeing if she can find a place they can move to. Down the hallway is a sign labeled “Food” with an arrow. Even if she isn’t hungry, food courts and cafes usually have seating which would make a good place to stay while waiting.

“Seeing as we aren’t going to be leaving anytime soon, do you want to find some place to sit?” She asks. “We can talk more comfortably elsewhere.”

Sooyoung seems to brighten at the question, nodding her head. “Sure! Beats hanging around awkwardly while waiting for our flights to be ready.”

Pointing down the hall to where she spotted the sign, Joohyun says “The food courts are that way, I’m sure we can find seating there.”

“And get food, I’m starving!” Sooyoung exclaims, already walking towards their destination.

They end up at a small cafe, both enjoying bubble tea and Sooyoung a red velvet cupcake. The cafe is packed, like Joohyun thought it would be, but so are all the other areas offering seating.

“So, where are you heading?” Sooyoung asks. “I told you I was heading to Beijing for school, but you never told me what brought you to the airport.”

“I’m heading to Seoul,” Joohyun admits, feeling shy with her next admission, “I’m transferring to K-ARTS to major in dance performance.”

“Woah,” Sooyoung stares at her with something akin to admiration, “you must be good if you got accepted there. I heard it’s a hard University to get into any of their programs.”

Joohyun shrugs, silently cursing the fact that her face is probably beat red. She always had a hard time hearing compliments directed at her, unsure of how to respond. “Well, it probably helps that I have two years at Kyungpook in a similar program under my belt, so I have some experience already.”

Sooyoung tilts her head thoughtfully, “If you’re already in University, that makes you my Unnie. Is it okay if I call you Unnie?”

“Oh,” Joohyun blinks, she has plenty of dongsaengs calling her Unnie or Noona, but they hadn’t asked to call her the affectionate term until later on after meeting her. With Sooyoung looking at her inquisitively, still smiling friendly, Joohyun knew she couldn’t deny her.

“Of course.” Joohyun grins. “Usually I have to remind my younger friends to call me Unnie, it’s nice to have someone asking first.”

“It’s nice having someone to call Unnie.” Sooyoung shrugs. “Most of my friends are younger than me, so they call me Unnie.”

“It is.”

The two fall into a comfortable silence after that, Joohyun wanting to change the topic but unsure how to do so without making it awkward. However, when the silence starts making her uncomfortable, she decides it’s worth the risk.

“Sooyoung, what are you studying?” she finally asks.

Sooyoung fidgets, looking a little surprised to be asked this. “You’re going to think it’s silly.”

“Why would I think it’s silly?” Joohyun questions, both her brows raising. “I just told you I’m majoring in dance performance for University, what could possibly look silly in comparison?”

“True,” Sooyoung laughs at herself, “I’m studying at a performing arts high school, and when I come back to Korea I want to audition at a music company.”

“A music company?”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung nods. “I like to sing, I’ve been told that I sing trot music well. That’d make for an interesting talent, wouldn’t it?”

“It would,” Joohyun agrees. “I’m not sure I’ve ever heard anyone sing trot music in person before.”

“If we ever run into each other again I’ll have to show you, as long as there aren’t too many people around.”

“I look forward to it.” 

They fall into another comfortable silence, Joohyun finishing off her bubble tea. Sooyoung throws away cup along with her own trash, and returns to the table.

“You know, Unnie, if you’re majoring in dance and you’re going to be living in Seoul have you thought about auditioning? I bet you’d make a good idol.”

Joohyun feels her cheeks flush for the upteenth time that night, remembering some of her friends knowing stares when she told them she was planning to transfer universities. “Maybe, it’s something I’m thinking about,” she admits. “But first I think I want to settle in first, I’ve only visited the capitol before so I’m sure it’ll be different living there.”

“If you’re thinking about it, you should!” Sooyoung seems excited at this suggestion. “You’re really pretty, any company would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.”

“Besides, Unnie, if you do audition and get accepted into a company we could be labelmates!” The more Sooyoung talks about the idea, the more she sounds excited at the prospect. Joohyun has to admit that it’s sounding pretty cool to her too.

“In that case, I might have too. Especially if it gets me my opportunity to hear you sing trot,” she teases.

“Unnie!” Sooyoung pouts at her. “Well, that means I’ll also be able to hear you sing! I bet you have a pretty singing voice.”

“We’ll just have to see,” is all Joohyun is willing to comment on the topic. She likes singing, and her choir teacher said she had a voice for it with some training, but it is still something Joohyun feels painfully shy about.

Their conversation is cut off there by another announcement. “Attention please, flight KE1254 to Incheon will be boarding in 15 minutes, anyone flying on flight KE1254 to Incheon please make your way to gate 35. Thank you.”

“Incheon, is that your flight, Unnie?”

Checking her ticket, just to be safe, Joohyun nods. “That’s me, I better get going.”

“Good luck on your flight, Unnie!” Sooyoung smiles. “Thank you for talking with me, it made the delay less boring.”

“No problem, it made the delay more fun for me too. I hope your flight isn’t delayed for too much longer,” Joohyun says, reaching down and grabbing the backpack she’s using as her overhead bag.

“I hope so too. I’ll cross my fingers to be safe,” Sooyoung laughs, lifting her hand to show Joohyun where she’s crossed her fingers.

“Have fun in Beijing, Sooyoung-shi,” Joohyun smiles. “Good luck with your studies.”

“Bye, Unnie.”

“Bye, Sooyoung.”

As Joohyun makes her way down the hallway, heading for her gate, she feels a little regretful at having to leave the younger female behind. Hopefully the process of going through the gate and boarding her plane would keep her distracted. After that she could reassure herself that Sooyoung was probably getting ready to board her own plane.

\--------

Wiping sweat off her forehead before it can reach her eyes, Joohyun nearly collapses on the bench as she reaches for her water bottle.

“Tired already? We’ve barely done anything!” Seulgi crows from where she’s sprawled out on the floor, as if she isn’t just as tired.

“You’re one to talk. At least I made it to the bench and water,” Joohyun shoots back, watching as Song Qian laughs at them from the other side of the room.

Sometimes it’s still hard for her to believe that within a month of living in Seoul, she was scouted for one of the biggest music companies in the country. At the time, it brought back the conversation she had with Sooyoung in the airport, how the other was confident any company would be happy to have Joohyun.

Occasionally, Joohyun still thought about Sooyoung and wondered what she was up to. If she calculated the time right, the younger should be done with her studies overseas and back in the country. Not that there was anyway for Joohyun to know without seeing Sooyoung herself.

“Hey, Joohyun-unnie. Did you hear what I just said?” Seulgi whines, still laying on the floor.

“Hmm?” Joohyun snaps back to attention, looking at Seulgi who is suling. While still laying on the floor. “What did you say?”

“You weren’t listening to me, Unnie!”

“Well I am now, what did you say?”

“Do you remember the girl from last week’s new trainees? Seungwon?”

It takes a moment for the name to register any recognition for Joohyun, who immediately pictures a girl her height with long dark brown hair. “Oh, the girl from Canada?”

“Yeah, her. I ran into her yesterday after my vocal practice and we got talking. As it turns out, we almost share a birthday! She’s only eleven days younger than I am.”

“Oh? Are you making her call you Unnie, already?” Joohyun teases, enjoying the way Seulgi splutters indignantly while sitting up.

“Of course not! We only met, and I want to become friends with her first. It’ll be nice having another person my age around.” Seulgi says, and Joohyun can’t tell if she’s teasing her or not.

“Are you calling me old?”

Before Seulgi can respond, Song Qian interrupts, shaking her head with a smile on her face. “Alright you two, do you think you can cut back on the teasing a bit? The newest trainees are going to be here soon, and they’re from the Beijing audition so I don’t want to miss them.”

The two quickly scramble to stand up, both following a still chuckling Song Qian out of the practice room to where the new trainees would be introduced.

It isn’t required of current trainees to greet new ones, but Joohyun still remembers the lonely days when she first entered the company. Both Soojung and Jinri jokingly asked if she was aspiring to be like Ryeowook-sunbae, known for being a dongsaeng collector, but Joohyun ignored them.

Earlier that day, Joohyun was informed that three new trainees would introduced. So when she enters the room where the introductions are taking place, her eyes immediately go to the group of three standing up front. Except, her attention is focused solely on one tall and willowy form, who Joohyun recalls as not being from China.

“Sooyoung-shi?” she calls out, gaining the other girl’s attention. As well as a few of the other trainees including Seulgi.

“Oh, Joohyun-unnie!” Sooyoung grins widely, waving enthusiastically at her. “Are you a trainee here?” she asks when Joohyun walks close enough for them to talk without having the whole room eavesdrop.

“I am, and it looks like you’re one of the new trainees. Turns out we both ended up at the same company after all.” Joohyun responds, smiling brightly.

“You know what this means, right, Unnie? I get to hear you sing!” Sooyoung looks proud at her conclusion, as though she spent the entire year since their meeting at the airport wondering what Joohyun’s singing sounded like.

“And I’ll get to hear you sing trot, finally,” Joohyun jokes. “Later, after this is over. I can personally introduce you to some specific trainees, like Seulgi here.”

Sooyoung smiles, lips stretched wide, and Joohyun would be a fool to think the other girl was feeling anything other than happy at the moment. “Thank you, Unnie. You’ve been kind to me everytime we’ve met up, and I really appreciate it.”

“I just like to help out. But, I’ll see you after introductions?”

“You’ve got it, Unnie!”


End file.
